warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weaselfur
Weaselfur is a ginger tom with white paws. History In the New Prophecy Series Dawn :During the Great Journey, Weaselpaw is one of the cats to get stuck on a ledge when a gap opens up where the ShadowClan apprentice, Smokepaw fell. Stormfur, a RiverClan warrior, encourages him to jump. Weaselpaw hesitates, and Stormfur snaps at him that the others will freeze if he doesn't jump. He then jumps across the gap and makes it safely to the other side. :Later, when the Clans are being told about to catch prey in the mountains, Weaselpaw snidely asks what prey what would be stupid enough to come to them if they waited. Starlight :After all four Clans have begun to settle into their territories, Weaselpaw is seen on a border patrol with Webfoot, his mentor, and Mudclaw. They find Leafpaw at the border waiting to be taken to WindClan to give their medicine cat, Barkface, some news. Mudclaw agrees to let her come to their camp and leads the way there. When Onewhisker hears the news, he sends Weaselpaw to fetch Barkface, and a few moments later he returns with the medicine cat. Weaselpaw is not seen in the rebellion lead by Mudclaw. Twilight :Only a few days after Mudclaw led a rebellion against Onewhisker, Weaselpaw is seen on a patrol with Webfoot, Crowfeather, and Whitetail. They meet a ThunderClan patrol, requesting to speak with Onewhisker to see if he received his nine lives and name. While Weaselpaw remains silent, the exchange between the two Clans is no longer friendly as the WindClan warriors tell ThunderClan that they don't need their help anymore. :At the next Gathering, Weaselpaw is now a warrior, along with Owlwhisker, and is called Weaselfur. :After the disappearance of Crowfeather, Webfoot, Weaselfur, and an unknown apprentice are patrolling the border when they find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on WindClan territory. Surprising both the ThunderClan warriors, Weaselfur and Webfoot exchange a glance when they tell them that they need to speak to Onestar. Hostile, they fall to the back of the patrol to make sure Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight don't try and run away as they go to camp. Upon reaching camp, Onestar accuses them of stealing on their warriors, but the two cats deny his claim, and ask who was missing. Weaselfur is the one to step forward and question Brambleclaw about why they were here if they knew nothing about Crowfeather, and if they knew who the ThunderClan warrior was that met him at their shared border. Squirrelflight is the one to reply that it was Leafpool. :He is later on of the warriors that Onestar takes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the invading badgers. Sunset :Still at the ThunderClan camp, and upon seeing Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior who had recently run away with Leafpool, he pointedly turns his back on Crowfeather, showing his distrust for the warrior. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Due to an outbreak of greencough and lack of catmint, Kestrelpaw goes to ThunderClan, accompanied by Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool for catmint. Dismayed, Leafpool tells them that ThunderClan is out of catmint as well, but suggests that Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat, may have catmint. Now accompanied by Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw, Weaselfur and Kestrelpaw go to RiverClan where Mothwing is able to give them plenty of catmint. Dark River :When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan to speak to Onestar, he, Whitetail, and Onestar return from a hunting patrol to find the ThunderClan cats in their camp. Weaselfur sneers at Leafpool for trying to buy more time for ThunderClan with clever words. :At a border skirmish against ThunderClan, Weaselfur is seen attacking Brook Where Small Fish Swim. He manages to pin her to the ground until Dustpelt comes and helps her. He is later seen battling Ashfur, who manages to pin him and down and send him back towards his camp. Outcast ''Eclipse :Weaselfur is one of the WindClan cats that attacks Brambleclaw's patrol at the old Twoleg Nest. Both he and Emberfoot attack Hollypaw until Brackenfur comes and helps her. The two WindClan warriors then battle Mousewhisker, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur. Fighting with each other, Brackenfur and Hollypaw manage to pin Weaselfur down and send him running away. :Later, Heatherpaw reveals to Lionpaw that Sedgekit had been boasting about the underground tunnels to Weaselfur, which helped WindClan surprise attack ThunderClan. Long Shadows Sunrise :On the dawn patrol, Weaselfur is patrolling the border with Owlwhisker and Gorsetail, when they find Lionblaze at the border. He crosses the stream over to them and ignores the three cats angry comments, ordering them to fetch Crowfeather. They obey, but only out of fear of being attacked by the ThunderClan warrior. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Weaselfur is seen briefly at a Gathering. Onestar sends him to see if RiverClan is coming. He confirms that they are coming straight across the dried up lake. Citations ''Revealed in Twilight in WindClan allegances Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor Character